The present invention relates to an arrangement for disposing of condensate water in a unit-type air conditioner which has a fan equipped with a slinger ring.
FIG. 1 shows a known condensate water disposal arrangement adopted in a unit-type air conditioner. As will be seen from the Figure, an air guider 20 has an orifice 21 and a flange 24 which has the same diameter as the orifice 21 and a predetermined axial length and which projects from the entire circumference of the orifice 21 in the downstream direction as viewed in the direction of flow of the air.
In addition, an anti-spray plate 25 is fixed by, for example, welding so as to contact the inner surface of the flange 24 and so as to project a predetermined length from the air guider 20 in the upstream direction. The anti-spray plate 25 is inwardly bent at its upstream lower end portion from the circumference of the orifice 21 so as to provide a waterproof flange 26 which is fixed, by for example, welding. Suitable seal members also are provided at portions where water tends to be sprayed.
The anti-spray plate 25 is effective in preventing spraying of condensate water which is agitated and presence of the anti-spray plate 25, however, increases the resistance to the flow of air at the upstream side of the fan 22 so as to reduce air flow rate and, at the same time, raises the level of noise generated during operation of the air conditioner.
The waterproof flange 26 projects inward from the circumference of the orifice 21 at the lower end portion of the anti-spray plate 25. The effect of the waterproof plate 26, however, is reduced due to the fact that the fan 22 splashes condensate water which was spouted into the fan space through the lower portion of the orifice 21 as a result of generation of a difference in the air pressure between the downstream space, i.e., the space between the air guider 20 and an outdoor heat exchanger 28, and the upstream space upstream of the air guider 20.
Furthermore, this known condensate water disposal device employs a large number of parts and, hence, requires a large number of steps of the assembly process, resulting in an inferior precision of assembly and raised cost of production.